gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiking the Appalachian Trail Badge
Hiking the Appalachian Trail is a Junior Badge from the Girl Scouts of Virginia Skyline Council. = Activities = Complete six activities, including the two starred Before beginning this badge review chapter 7 in the Junior Girl Scout Handbook and review the activity checkpoints in Safety-Wise for hiking. *1. List what is necessary to carry with you on a day hike along the Appalachian Trail and be able to tell why each item is important. Help plan and participate in two-day hikes. Give each other a “trail name”. Be sure to practice minimal impact ethics during your hikes. Keep a journal of your hikes. Include routes, pictures and other things that you want to remember. 2. Learn about trail nutrition. How much water is needed for your hike, check Safety Wise, and know how to purify water for drinking. Plan and put together a nutritional, well-balanced meal that requires no cooking and no refrigeration. Remember to include emergency rations. 3. Know how to give first aid for the following: cuts, scrapes, sprains, bee stings, hypothermia, frost bite, burns, heat exhaustion, heat stroke. Assemble a small hike first aid kit to carry with you. 4. Identify and record in your journal the names of animals you see along the Appalachian Trail. Learn to recognize animal tracks and be able to identify at least three. Record these in your journal by drawing the animal tracks. Are there any dangerous animals or reptiles in the area where you hike? Know how to identify them and how to avoid them. 5. Identify 5 species of trees along the Appalachian Trail. Be able to identify by leaf, twig and/or fruit samples. Record these in your journal. Be able to identify any poisonous plants in your area, such as poison ivy. 6. Design a hike to observe birds. Record the name of the bird, date and location seen, weather conditions, bird companions, and whether this may be a rare sighting. Practice using binoculars locating perched birds and birds in flight. 7. Learn how to read a weather map and be prepared for changing weather with proper clothing and equipment. Record weather conditions in your journal. *8. Learn to use a compass and be able to read a topographical map. Use these skills on your hike to navigate the terrain. 9. The Appalachian Trail has a history that includes Native Americans and the Civil War. Find out some of the history of the Appalachian Trail. 10. Find out the latest techniques firefighters use in fighting wildfires. Invite a firefighter to speak to your troop or visit the local fire station. What training is necessary to become a volunteer firefighter? As a firefighter to come talk to the troop. 11. Take photographs of your hike and organize them in a scrapbook. Donate your scrapbook to a nursing home, rehabilitation center, or share with another troop. = See also = List of Council's Own Junior Badges = External Links = Websites about the Appalachian Trail: appalachiantrail.org/about/history/index.html aldha.org/advice.htm appalachiantrail.org/about/history/index.html patc.net/index/html fred.net/Kathy/at.html ratc.org/index.shtml